Home
by Aldira
Summary: Blood doesn't necessarily mean family. Regulus knew that. His parents had been and always will be "Sir" and "Ma'am," not "Mom" and "Dad." He had learned to be independent even before he memorized the alphabet, and although it was a depressing thought, he had long been acquainted with loneliness. But one summer day, he was surprised to find family in that small boy with green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Notes: Written for the AU Challenge and Competition 100 Points (I ran away from home and you take me in AU) and the 'Can You Do It?' AU Extravaganza (131. Running away from home AU)

 **Home**

The first time Regulus saw him was the summer of when he first moved in with his brother. Regulus was eighteen then, fresh out of secondary school and applying to law school. His admittance was guaranteed in everything but paper, and his acceptance would be reaffirmed in about two weeks time.

After graduation, he intended to live closer to the university. While Regulus could move into the dormitory, the looming threats of late-night parties and pesky roommates pushed him to the alternative choice: a place of his own. Money was not an issue; his parents and his parents' parents and so forth came from old money, and Regulus was of the impression that if he simply wanted to he could buy all the islands in the English Channel and the prime minister wouldn't even bat an eye. Since the apartment complex was the closest to the school without the accompanying flood of students in nearby areas, Regulus opted to move in with his older brother.

While Regulus was in no means close with his family, he didn't despise Sirius. He certainly suspected that Sirius resented him in their younger days, mainly because Regulus chose to stay strictly under their parents' expectations instead of following Sirius in his rebellious streak. For the past decade, Regulus was the apple of their eyes with Sirius the object of scorn.

He suggested it on a whim, thinking he knew the answer, but imagine his surprise when Sirius agreed. Not even a week later, Regulus packed his bags and stood in front of the door of his older brother's penthouse.

Ten seconds or so after he knocked, the door opened to reveal Sirius and his ever present mischievous grin. His grey eyes twinkled as he stepped aside, clapping Regulus on the back.

"Reggie! You little brat, who gave you permission to grow any taller?" Regulus gave a grunt as he was forced into a choke hold, a hand ruffling his hair roughly.

Setting his suitcase and traveling bag down, Regulus glared half-heartedly at Sirius, smoothing the dark tresses down with a scowl.

Sirius barked out a laugh at his expression.

With a sigh, his lips quirked up in a tiny smile, shoulders relaxing from the previous tension. While Regulus had not been _scared_ of reuniting with his brother, he had experienced a small amount of _anxiety_. It had been two years since he had last heard from Sirius, and that was in a simple birthday card on his sixteenth birthday. It had been eight years since he had last seen Sirius. Once his older brother turned eighteen, he just left the house, cutting off connections with his family, with barely a word of goodbye to Regulus and absolutely none to their parents.

It was relieving to see that not much had changed in Sirius. His boyish face that had ensnared many girls in their youth sharpened dramatically into more mature features. The roguish grin with a bit too much teeth and the five o'clock shadow warned of a wild danger lurking beneath. Regulus still recognized the mischief in his eyes and the rebellious swagger in his walk. If Sirius had been popular with the girls then, Regulus was certain the ladies were practically throwing themselves at him now. A handsome bachelor was one thing, but a handsome, _rich_ bachelor was a whole new ball game. Regulus just hoped he didn't have to catch his brother in any unsavory activities now that they shared a living space.

"Now, let me give a grand tour of this Siriusly awesome bachelor pad," Sirius gestured widely around him, already walking down the hall, leaving Regulus to follow.

He rolled his eyes, grabbing his suitcase and bag.

"Sirius, that joke stopped being funny after the first time."

"Aww," Sirius flashed him a pout, "does that mean I have to Reg-ale you with some new jokes?"

His lips twitched before he quickly schooled his features.

 _Show any reaction and it'll be over._

"That doesn't even deserve a proper response."

"Oops, did I end up on your Black-list?"

Regulus shot him the most unimpressed look he could muster.

Loud guffaws echoed as Sirius swung an arm around his brother's shoulders, tugging him closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **Home**

There was a small child latching on to him. A small, _crying_ child.

Regulus could feel a damp spot growing at the front of his shirt where the little being had firmly planted his face and refused to budge.

He had heard soft knocking at the door, and when he opened it, the child pounced on him. He had never been any good at comforting others, a fact that drove past partners away in tears. Regulus simply stood there, muscles tense and back rigid, with the most uncomfortable look on his face as the child whimpered quietly and sobbed into his white button-up.

This was the scene that Sirius walked in on. Immediately, a hand raised up to muffle laughter at the series of emotions passing over Regulus's face: confusion, irritation, before finally settling on uncomfortable.

Hearing Sirius's unsuccessful attempt behind him, Regulus shot him a glare.

"But you two look so cute," Sirius's eyes seemed to convey as he clasped his hands together dramatically, shoulders rising up as he squirmed side to side.

When Regulus gave him a dead-panned look, Sirius barely suppressed a grin as he nonchalantly mimed taking a picture with his hands. After his brother narrowed his eyes threateningly, Sirius pouted with a shrug, as if saying, "It was worth a try."

Stepping forward, he opened his arms and called out, "Harry!"

With a start, the child jerked back, staring up imploringly. For a moment, the bright emerald green of those sad, sad eyes magnified by the piteous tear drops clinging to dark lashes petrified Regulus, so that he only vaguely felt the tiny hands releasing their tight grip on his shirt and slip away to the comforting hold of his brother.

Sirius crouched down on a knee, wrapping one arm around Harry as the child threw himself into the hug, using his opposite hand to cradle the small head. There were quiet mumblings from his older brother and little nods from the tiny dark head. This intimacy of this moment unsettled Regulus, forcing him to exit the room silently and ponder about the rare sight of a protective Sirius that finally lived up to his name.

When he finally emerged from his room around supper time, Regulus felt a flare of surprise at seeing Harry still there sitting on the enormous settee that looked to be swallowing him in its dark folds of throw pillows and comfy cushion seats. His dangling feet were lifted nearly a foot off the ground, making him look even more small and vulnerable than Regulus had thought possible. Harry had stopped crying by now, fortunately, Regulus thought with relief.

As he stepped more into the room, emerald eyes shot up quickly from their attention on strictly clasped hands folded neatly, daintily, before hurriedly ducking his head back down, chin tilted so far down that it touched his chest. The sudden shift caused Regulus to glance down as well, catching sight of the oversized, stained with age socks slipping precariously off the tiny feet. The yellowed cloths contained more holes than the number of casual summer romances Regulus had ever since his youth.

Sending one last curious glance at the boy, Regulus strode into the kitchen after hearing the usual ruckus and shuffling that often indicated Sirius rifling through the refrigerator for food. As he expected, there was his older brother, bent at the waist and head shoved so far in Regulus could barely make out his customary wild hair, examining the contents, rummaging for anything acceptable to eat for dinner.

Remembering the very first night he had arrived and how Sirius had tried to cook together something special for their reunion, Regulus quickly decided to prevent another fire from sprouting.

"Please tell me you're not trying to burn down the house again."

A loud shriek escaped from inside the refrigerator before it was cut short as a loud bang pervaded, followed closely by a string of mumbled expletives as Sirius retracted from his position, rubbing a spot on his head insistently.

"Give a guy a warning, will ya?"

Regulus muttered an unconvincing apology before rolling up his sleeves, shoving Sirius aside as he peered into the fridge. As he prodded a handful of tomatoes, he heard the heavy padding of feet leaving the kitchen. Then, the booming voice of his brother filled the next room as per usual, but when an unfamiliar soft giggling accompanied the accustomed sound, Regulus could not stop himself from startling slightly. Shaking his head, he gathered the tomatoes and began his search for a packet of noodles.

A little over half an hour later, the spaghetti was finished, topped generously with tomato sauce. It was simple and familiar, safe even. There was no need to delve in the unknown. But at the last second, in the corner of his eye, he noticed a few stems of rosemary sitting on the counter. Probably from the mini garden Sirius cultivated in the back. It was new, and Regulus hesitated, hand reaching out slowly to grab one. Small, delicate. Feeble in the palm of his hand. With one move he could crush it. He set it back down.

He called out that dinner was ready. Sirius yelled back with a command to bring the food to the living room.

Glancing back at the rosemary, Regulus sighed before adding the leaves to the spaghetti. Holding a plate in each of his hands while balancing another carefully in the crook of his left arm, Regulus set the china delicately on the sleek, mahogany table.

Sirius dug into the spaghetti as soon as it was presented before him. As Regulus prepared to do just that (with much more class and table manners, of course), with a fork in hand, he blinked when he felt a small, hesitant tug at his sleeve. Looking down, big green eyes stared back up for a short moment before glancing away.

"Thank you," the child breathed out softly.

Regulus nodded his acceptance before returning to his food, stealing glances at the curious child occasionally during the meal.


End file.
